R5 One-Shots
by katressgirl08
Summary: A list of R5 one-shots
1. Chapter 1

Hey hey! I will be writing some R5 one shots, so yay! Please request on my twitter: katressgirl or you may review a request. I need to know:

-What ship (Rydellington, Rosslington, Rockliff, etc.,)

-Topic

-And well, that's really it!

I will write an example here!

* * *

Ship: Coss (**C**/alum & R/**oss**

Topic: Realizing they have feeligns for each other

* * *

Ross was laid in his bed thinking about today. He was on the Austin & Ally set filming yet another episode. He hates how he might break up with the gang because Austin & Ally is close to coming to an end. He thinks about all the times he's had with Laura, Raini and... Calum. Ross had been realizing a change in how he felt for the red-head. He was always more protective about him, even when he got the slightest pain or was being treated ungrateful. I wonder... He thought. He immediately sat up. He reached for his phone on his dresser and called Calum. He was gonna talk to him.

After three rings, he finally picked up.

Calum: Calum Worthy speaking.

Ross: Calum!

Calum: Woah, dude, what's wrong?

Ross: I really need to talk to you...

Calum: What about?

Ross: Y-you and me.

Calum: Yeah...

Ross: I'm just gonna come out and say it... Calum, I've developed feelings fo you. As in I lik- no, love you.

Calum: ...

Ross: C-Calum?

Calum hung up on Ross. Tears started to fill his eyes, until he let them flow down his cheeks. He was hyperventilating. Riker ran into the room and tried to comfort Ross.

"Ross? Ross! Calm down buddy, calm down..."

"I can't! I ruined everything!" Ross argued and more tears started pouring from his eyes. "Ruined what?"

"I can't tell you!" Ross was worried of what his brother though of him being gay. Would he accept his feelings for Calum? Or go full on brother mode? He didn't know, he might never know. "Ross you have to tell me, it's the only way for things to get better!" Ross decided he would just go for it, he was already shaking violently. What could be worse? "I-I like Calum..." "Yeah..." Riker comforted. He rubbed his back trying to reassure everything was going to be fine. "I told him, and h-he hung u-up on me!" More tears. "Maybe he was just surprised and confused and needed some time."

Ross knew he was probably right.

There was a knock on Ross' door. He was finally starting to calm down. Riker opened the door to find Calum stood at the door. "What are you doing here?" Riker asked. "Ross told me and I though it would be better to talk to him about this in person." Riker moved so Calum could come in. He left the room to give them some space.

"Hey, hey, it's gonna be okay... Hey that rhymes!" Ross giggled a little. Calum smiled at that. Then Ross frowned, he knew that voice anywhere. He looked up to see Calum smiling down at him with a sympathetic smile. He turned away from Calum, not wanting to make eye-contact.

"Come on, Ross. I know why you're crying.." Calum soothed, but it didn't help. "No you don't! You don't know what heartbreak feels like! I tell you the thing that means most to me then you throw it away, like my feelings don't even matter!" Calum flinched at his sudden outburst. "I only hung up because I wanted to tell you this face to face. Ross, you mean the world to me. I've always loved you since they day we met. You were so loving and caring for others. I always enjoyed coming to the set, not only t hang out with my best friends, but to see the one person I love."

Ross smiled. He liked him. Calum worthy likes him, Ross Shor Lynch.

Calum grabbed both sides of Ross' face. He slowly leaned in and closed his eyes. Soon, both of their lips connected.

* * *

What do ya think? I think it's pretty good for my first official written story. Please R&R, and request your ideas! Remember, try my Twitter: katressgirl or my Yahoo (doubt you'll use it, just in case): catymac10.

~CitCat


	2. Rosslington - Lindsey

I finally found time to update this! Got 1 review, so... yay, it's better than nothing! This is for Lindsey, I think you spell it... I'm not sure, but this is what she wanted. Here ya go, Lindsey!

* * *

Ship - Rosslington

Topic - Anything, so I'll choose... Being cute during an interview

* * *

R5 walked onto the stage where the would perform before the interview started. They were about to go on another tour around America starting with Hard Rock Café (AN: I was there, it totally rocked!) in Florida. They started the intro to one of their new songs, 'Heart Made Up On You'. Ross liked to sing this song when he was with Ratliff.

Got my heart made up on you  
Oooh, oooh, oooh

You said what you said  
When words are knives it's hard not to forget  
But something in my head wouldn't reset  
Can't give up on us yet  
No, whoa  
Your love was so real  
It pulled me in just like a magnetic field  
I'd let you go but something's taking the wheel  
Yeah, it's taking the wheel  
Oh, whoa

My mind says, no you're no good for me  
You're no good but my heart's made up on you  
My body can't take what you give to me  
What you give, got my heart made up on you  
Got my heart made up on you

I should be making a break  
Up all night thinking, I'm planning my escape  
But this insomnia ain't going away  
And now I'm back at your place  
Oh, no

My mind says, no you're no good for me  
You're no good but my heart's made up on you  
My body can't take what you give to me  
What you give, got my heart made up on you  
Whoa, whoa  
Got my heart made up on you

Look what you did, what you did  
What you're doing to me  
You got me searching for the words, like a silent movie  
I can't breathe, I can't see, it's so out of control  
But baby honestly my hands are up, I'm letting go

Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go

Got my heart made up on you

My mind says, no you're no good for me  
You're no good but my heart's made up on you  
My body can't take what you give to me  
What you give, got my heart made up on you  
Whoa, whoa  
Got my heart made up on you

My mind says no  
Got my heart made up on you  
Up on you, up on you

Ross kept glancing at Ratliff and smiled the entire time, Ratliff did the same. they were really a happy couple.

They all sat down on the sofa after waving at the fans and high-fiving some of the fans. The interview started then. "So here they are, R5!"

"Hey guys!" Riker said. Ross put his arm around Ratliff, and Ell leaned into his embrace. "And here is Rosslington being cute!" the interviewer exclaimed. The crowd laughed and awed at the same time. "Thanks guys for being so supportive." "Yeah thanks." Ellington finished. The crowd yelled something that consisted of 'we love you's and 'no problem's.

"So, I have some questions here from the fans and myself. So first off..."

X Imagine whatever you want in the interview and all the Rosslington fluff you want, cuz I have no idea how this is gonna work. I'm tired sorry! X

"So that's all we have time for today! Say bye guys!"

"Later!" they all chorused. But the fans started chanting something they couldn't quit make out.

"I think they want a Rosslington kiss before you guys go.. Is that right guys?" The fans cheered and screamed 'yes'.

Ross looked at Ratliff, and shrugged his shoulders. They kissed each other, nothing too much, but still passionate. The crowd wolf-whistled and fangirl screamed.

R5 walked off the stage, Ross and Ratliff still holding hands.

* * *

I had like no time to write this. Sorry for the cut off, and it being short! I'm super busy and my friends keep getting me off track by calling me bout the Kyle and Justin drama (LOOOONG story, so please don't ask unless you're up for it. if there are enough of people that want to hear it, I might write it in a fanfiction)

So I'm thinking about making this a cross of R5 and The Vamps, because in the time from the cut off and now, I've become UPSESSED with The Vamps. Let me know what you think about it. BTW, if I do, it can be just The Vamps or both of them in the same one-shot.

I'll see you in the next one-shot! *does something weird that Tris or Ratliff might do*


	3. Rydellington - Maria and Guest

Got about 5 or 6 reviews, but the first was this! I finally found a chance to update, so busy. I'm SUPER SUPER SUPER sorry! I felt obligated to put two request in one for the same ship. Will also put in another chapter for The Vamps that someone requested. Without further ado... Here you go Maria and guest!

Disclaimer: I own nothing you might seem to recognize, which is about everything. All rights go to Hollywood Records!

* * *

Ship: Rydellington

Topic: Realizing they have feelings for each other (Maria) AND becoming an official couple (Guest)

* * *

R5 had just finished a concert in San Francisco, California. Ratliff sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He felt into it, but just not well into it. During the meet and greet, a fan, that he hates so much right now, had felt the need to know about 'Rydellington', currently one of R5's biggest ships. It's not that he doesn't like Rydel, he just doesn't like her that way.

Someone came up behind him. "Hey, you okay? Heh, that rhymed." It was Rocky, obviously Rocky, or Ross, but definitely sounded like Rocky. Ell turned around. "Yeah." "You seemed, sorta, how do I explain this... Just, depressed maybe..? I don't know." Rocky questioned. "No, just, zoned out a bit I guess, thinking some stuff out." Ratliff half lied.

"Is this about that fan?"

Nothing.

"It is isn't it."

Still nothing.

"Come on, talk to me, Ratliff."

Quiet.

"Ell."

"Ell.."

"Ell!"

"Ellington Lee Ratliff!"

"What?!" Ratliff was tired and just wanted to be alone, sleeping in his bed. "Talk to me." Rocky commanded.

"I just did." "Cut the bull shit! You know what I meant!" "Why do you wanna know so badly, anyways?" he asked. "'Cause I'm worried about you right now. Please, what's going on?" Rocky asked gently.

What was wrong? Ratliff didn't have an answer to Rocky's question. It did have to do with that fan. But why am I stressing so much... Oh. Oh.. Oh! Oh my God! "I like Rydel!"

X

"Tell me."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!"

"No!"

"I fucking swear Rydel. Tell me!" Ross exclaimed. "First, watch your language. Second, since when do my problems affect your life so much?" Ross was offended. Rydel noticed that look on his face and immediately apologized. "I'm sorry, Ross, it's just... Ratliff."

"What about him?"

"I think I might... actually... like.. him.."

"Called it. Ryland owes me 15 bucks."

X

The band was on their was to the Lynches house back from the concert. "Probably one of the best we've had in California! High five!" Riker yelled throughout the van. Everyone reached their hands in to high five Riker's. "Owie..." Ryland hit his hand really hard. Everyone laughed. Ratliff was forced to sit next to Rydel by Rocky, but Rydel was already being forced to sit next to Ratliff by Ross, leaving Rocky to sit next to Ross, secretly fangirling, or fanbopying or whatever... Behind them, then Riker and Ryland sat next to each other behind Ross and Rocky.

"Uhh... Rydel?" Ratliff got her attention. "Yeah?"

"Can I tell you something."

"Sure anything!" Rydel thought if Ratliff was gonna tell her something, she might as well tell him that she likes him in a way that won't freak him out or anything. "I'm just gonna come straight out say it... I really like you.."

THAT DID NOT JUST HAPPEN.

"Rydel? Please say something..." That's when she realized that she hadn't spoken since she was happily freaking out. Rydel put her hands on both sides of Ell's face and kissed him. It was so sweat and simple and so passionate, all in this one kiss.

A squeal from behind them stopped them from going too deep. They pulled away. "Girlfriend?" Ratliff asked? "Yes!"

* * *

Took about, maybe, 15 minutes or so? I don't know. I hoped you guys like it! See you in my next update in about 20-30 minutes! Smilez!

~CitCat


End file.
